Five times it didn't count and one it did
by doctorsheriff
Summary: Five ways fic, five times Steve and Danny kiss and it doesn't count and one time it does.
1. Grace's fault

**Five times it didn't count (and one time it did)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, if I did there would be a lot more carguments and a lot fewer actual crimes.**

**A/N: My first five ways fic. Thought I'd give it a go. Let me know what you think. I'll be posting a new part every week.**

Part the first: All Gracie's fault

Steve knocked on Danny's door, malasadas and cocoa puffs in one hand and a milkshake in the other.

"Steve!" Grace threw the door open grinning.

"Hey Gracie, I picked you up a milkshake on the way. It's banana."

"Thanks Steve! Banana's my favourite." Steve just grinned at her.

"You got anything for me in the bag?"

"Sure thing Danno, I bought you those sugar coated heart attacks you like."

"Interesting." He plucked Grace up into his arms "What do you say Grace? Shall we keep him?"

."Hmm..." she pondered for a moment. "Only if he comes and plays with us." Steve didn't like how a smirk lifted the corner of Danny's mouth.

"You want Steve to play 'the Adventures of Danno and Grace'?"

"And Steve." She added "I want him to play so it's the 'Adventures of Danny and Gracie and Steve'." And honestly how could Steve resist that face?

"So what does this game entail, I mean, where do I fit in?" Steve queried as Grace cheered, taking it as a yes.

"Well, Danno is the handsomest most brave prince in all of the land." Steve raised an eyebrow at Danny who just grinned at him.

"And Gracie here is my Fairy God daughter. As for you, that is up to Gracie."

"Danno!" Grace swivelled on his hip and whispered in his ear. Steve definitely didn't like how Danny's smirk was turning into full blown post explosion payback grin – Danny had faces too Damnit – nor did he like how he was eyeing Steve as if daring him to deny his daughter something. Danny turned to Grace, nodded solemnly and set her on the ground.

"I think that's a wonderful idea monkey." Grace grinned at Danny but turned to look at Steve when he coughed uncomfortably.

"Who am I going to be Gracie?"

"Steve, you are going to be Princess Steve." Grace nodded firmly and smiled, clearly his horrified smile had fooled her, Danny would love naming this face if he hadn't already. (As it turned out it was a combination of 'Just walked in on my sister #2' and 'oh that bitch did not just try to shoot us') Steve decided he would not give the now near hysterical Danny the satisfaction of him leaving. Gritting his teeth he knelt down to Grace's height.

"I'd like that Grace." Apparently he'd said something right because she beamed at him, producing something from behind her back and before he knew it he had a tiara plonked on his head. As he heard the electronic shutter sound of a mobile phone camera he decided he really hated Danny.

**H50 ~ H50 ~ H50**

Danny was starting to get nervous. He hadn't heard from either of his children for a good half hour. He'd had to time out of the game for a while to make dinner. Steve had adapted surprisingly well to make believe games; turns out SEALs have imaginations too.

"Prince Danno! Prince Danno, hurry!"

"What?" Danny raised an eyebrow as Gracie came hurtling into the room.

"It's Princess Steve! He's in trouble and you need to save him!"

"But Gracie I'm making dinner."

"Please Danno?" Oh God, there are the puppy dog eyes. Danny rolled his.

"Give me a sec." He walked to the other side of the kitchen to turn off the hob. "Don't want to start a fire? Though to be fair Uncl- Princess Steve would probably have enjoyed it."

"Prince Danno!" she grumbled grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the kitchen towards the bedroom.

"So Gracie you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"Look!" she took him the final step into the room where he was met by the sight of Steve, eyes closed and lying stock still on his sofa. He swallowed hard because Damnit the man was insanely beautiful.

"Danno! He's been cursed by a witch and only a kiss from his true love can save him!" Danny blanched as he stared from Steve to Grace and back again.

"What?"

"Danno. He's under a spell and you as the prince are his true love so you have to kill him or else he will never wake up!"

"Is that such a bad thing? It would make my work day cheaper, less dangerous and my hair would stay blonde and on my head for way, way longer."

"Danno." She looked at him and in that moment Danny had a hideous flashback to his ex-wife.

He looked between the two again. Steve had clearly agreed to this and it would make his daughter happy and seriously, it couldn't be that bad.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes." Danny sighed. One last look at Grace and he was shuffling over to the gangling giant who was hanging off either end of the couch he was lying on. He leant over Steve slightly before touching his lips to Steve's and pulling away quickly.

"Danno! That is not going to wake up any princess. Not even an ugly one so especially not Steve!"

"You want-"

"Do it properly Danno." She crossed her arms and God; she wasn't going to back down.

"Relax. I'm going Gracie. Last time." He leant over Steve again, pressing his lips against the Princess' a little firmer this time. He opened his eyes when he felt pressure against his own lips as Steve kissed back.

"YAY! He's alive!" Grace jumped up and down.

"Yes I am Gracie." Steve smiled down at Grace endearingly. As he looked back up he caught Danny's eye, contact lingering a lot longer than was necessary.

"Danno, can you smell burning?"

Tearing his eyes from Steve's Danny sniffed. "Crap my lasagne!" Steve laughed slightly as Danny bolted for the stairs.

"Nicely done Gracie."

"No problemo Steve-o." She grinned slapping his out stretched palm.

"What do you say we go help Danno save dinner?"

**The End**

**A/N: Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it! Please review because reviews are amazing! Love to hear from you. x**


	2. Stakeout

**Five times it didn't count (and one time it did)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, just playing with CBS' toys because theirs are better than mine.**

**A/N: Ok, so I know I said I'd post every week and I realise that I clearly haven't and for that you have my most humble apologies but you know, life gets in the way. So, anyway, I will post when I can but for now I really hope you enjoy my new part, please let me know by way of review! Thanks x**

Part the second: Stakeout

"Bored, bored, bored, bored." Danny growled, it would seem that when Steve McGarrett got bored he reverted to being about 10. Each time he said the word 'bored' he punctuated it by throwing a little rubber ball against the wall and catching it again as it bounced back.

"Steven!"

"What?" Steve caught the ball and set it down, cocking his head to the side like a puppy that has just been told that no, you do not pee in the house, bad dog.

"What? You have been chanting the word bored for three hours Steve, three fucking hours and you ask me what? Let me tell you what Steven. We have both been stuck in this hotel room for five days Steve, both of us. We are taking shifts to watch these guys, when it's your shift Steve do I bother you huh? Do I? No. I don't. And do you want to know why I don't bother you Steven? I don't bother you because I take that opportunity to sleep. You know that magical thing that normal, non-Army ninja SEALs have to do in order to function?"

Steve looked at him for a minute as if gauging just how angry Danny was "It was the navy man. I was in the navy." Danny raised his eyebrow "Sorry Danno." And that was wrong; no grown man should ever sound that like his eight year old daughter.

"Thank you." Danny looked surprised but hey, who was he to argue with it? He turned to look back at the screen "Whoah, hey, we got movement." He flapped at the screen and suddenly Steve was right there leaning over him staring at the computer screen and how was it even a little bit fair that he smelt that good after days in the same hotel room?

"Chin, Kono?" Steve was talking into his earpiece now in full Navy SEAL Commander mode.

"Yeah, we see 'em boss, looks like they're heading down to the bar, should have time."

"Wait, we have. Did she say it was finally **time**?" Danny looked pleadingly at Steve, praying he hadn't heard wrong. Steve grinned at him, damn it he really is gorgeous, cheerfully.

"Yes, yes she did."

**~McDanno~**

"All I'm saying Steve, is that you did not need to booby trap the bed room. No criminals are going to go sneaking in there on the off chance there is something to steal, no one knows we're cops and all you will do is unleash a flash bang grenade on some poor and soon to be traumatised member of the turn down service whose only crime was checking that you had clean sheets and a little mint on the pillow."

"Danno? What the hell is a turn down service?"

"What? You know what, not important, my point is that you can't just go around hooking up trip wires and small explosives every time we leave the room."

**~McDanno~**

"Fine." Steve huffed "Next time I will just make it easy for a criminal to sneak in and bug our room."

"Thank you. That is all I ask. You know as soon as we get these guys I am going out to get some shave ice. I haven't eaten in eight hours and you won't let me eat out of the mini bar!"

"Danny, I told you that stuff is loaded with all kinds of... you know what? I'm not doing this right now! We have a hotel room to be raiding."

"Fine but we are not done on this subject Mcgarrett." Danny pointed at him (that finger never meant good things for Steve) and eyed him suspiciously. "This is not over." Steve rolled his eyes but the look was ruined by his goofy grin.

**~McDanno~**

"That was a complete bust." Danny grumbled.

"Well, look at it this way. We know they're dangerous now we just know they're not stupid enough to leave evidence lying around."

"Oh, well that's ok then. Smart bad guys."

"Jesus Danno, what is up with you this week?"

"Nothing, its. It's just it was Grace's weekend this week but Rachel decided not to tell me until Monday that they were going to London for a couple of weeks so not only will I miss this weekend with her but she will be gone for my next one too."

"Man Danno, that's awful. Can she do that?"

"My lawyer sucks and hers is the most successful and well paid lawyer on the island, so yeah, she can do pretty much whatever she wants."

"Gees, Dan that's too bad." Steve put a reassuring hand on his shoulder pulling what Danny had affectionately named his 'Some douche bag who's not me upset Danno' face number 3 (and how was it Danny's life that there were three of those faces) this one was usually caused by Rachel.

"Yeah well." Danny shrugged and felt Steve's hand warm through his shirt squeeze his shoulder and slide off as he stepped into the lift. "What floor are we?"

"Ten I think." Steve answered as the doors slid shut.

"Boss?" Kono sounded nervous.

"Kono? What's up?"

"We got a problem."

"What?"

"Our guys are waiting for the elevator at the next floor. If they get in they'll see the badges, guns, Danny's tie, they'll know we're on to them."

"Shit."

"Steve you trust me right?"

"Of course."

"Then you're going to have to kiss me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No, see I'm not sure I did!" Danny rolled his eyes at as the doors pinged and as they started to slide open he yanked Steve down and pressed their lips together. Steve's hands landed either side of his head as he caught on and put himself between Danny and the open doors blocking him and his damned tie from view. Wow, ok and maybe they were kissing a little more enthusiastically and with a bit more tongue than was strictly necessary but hey, they had an excuse and neither of them was going to be asking questions. In fact neither of them would be mentioning this at all.

The doors pinged again and they both pulled away panting and very breathless. Danny moved away slightly. Shaking his head to try and clear it.

"Hey Steven? That had better have been a grenade in your pocket." He stated walking calmly out of the lift. Steve smirked. It actually was a grenade in his pocket. What was Danny's excuse?

**End of this part.**

**A/N. So, what did you think? Please review and let me know if you think I should bother with the next part. Thanks xxx**


	3. The ex

**Five times it didn't count (and one time it did)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, just playing with CBS' toys because theirs are better than mine.**

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry and a thousand times sorry for my epic delay at posting. To anyone willing to bear with me and who is sticking with this story you are a saint and I love you (in a totally plutonic non creepy way of course. *shifty eyes*) anyway thank you for reading and I hope this chapter is worth it. (Did I mention sorry?)**

Part three – The Ex

"Hey Steven?" Steve looked up from his desk where, for once, he was actually **doing** his paperwork. "I was... are you wearing glasses?" Steve felt his cheeks heat under the weight of his partners gaze and fought to stop it as the flush rose up his neck and a voice in his head that sounded eerily like Danny mocked him for being a big, bad, I-blush-like-a-five-year-old-girl-who's-crush-just-caught-her at-kiss-chase, SEAL.

"I only need them for reading." Danny's grin turned predatory.

"A little defensive there aren't we Steven, hmm? Feeling a little old are we?" Steve scowled.

"I am not getting old." And there went Steve hurt-indignant face

"Okay, sure. You're not old Steve. Course not." Danny nodded using his special, patented pity-the-crazy-Seal voice, and ok, Steve may have a point. He may have slight tone issues.

"What do you want Danny?" Steve sighed but he was smiling and there was an unmistakeable fondness to his voice. He may not be getting old – shut it Danno – but he was certainly going soft.

"I'm heading out and wondered if you were up for drinks at the bar?"

"Uh." Steve looked at his huge pile of unfinished paperwork on his desk and then back up at Danny's smiling face. Ahh, screw it he'll do what he normally does with his unwanted paper work, briefly wondering whether Kamekona will let him use his incinerator at this time of night.

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you there I just have to finish this report."

"Great." Danny's grin almost broke his face in half and Steve felt his heart do some weird stuttering thing that given the McGarrett family's tendency for heart disease he should probably get looked at. "I'll order you a Longboard."

"Thanks Danno, see you in about half an hour?"

"Yeah." Danny rolled his eyes at the nickname use, flashed one last brilliant smile and walked out of Steve's office and out of HQ. Steve found himself still staring at the door long after Danny had left the building.

_**McDanno~McDanno~McDanno**_

Steve slammed the door to the truck behind him. After Danny had left he'd been cornered by the Governor who'd not only told him to stop burning his paperwork and get it done (at least she didn't know about the stray dog down the road with a taste for paper with a Five-0 letterhead) but also to stop moping, grow a pair and ask out Detective William's already to which Steve had gone ridiculously scarlet _(shut up Danny voice)_ and stammered he had no idea what she could be talking about. She had just grinned, swallowed down the rest of her beer and told him to get that report done before he left. All of this was the reason that not only had he taken the originally planned half our but another 90 minutes on top of that. He frowned at the sight of the Camaro sitting in the parking lot; he'd expected Danny to have left by now.

Steve's frown deepened as he walked into the bar. Danny was sat in a booth with a man who was, by any account, very good looking. He was obviously quite tall, between 5'10" and 6'0"; he had green eyes and a mop of curly brown hair that spilled over the guy's forehead and into his aforementioned attractive eyes. He did however Steve noted somewhat smugly, have a weak jaw and while he had broad, muscular shoulders he was distinctly doughy around the middle. The man, who Steve already loathed, was looking at Danny with nothing short of adoration. Danny on the other hand looked guarded and while he was smiling to someone who knew him like Steve knew him, it was clearly fake. There was an edge of something else in there too though Steve couldn't tell what it was.

He took a deep breath ready for the rant he knew was coming and strode over to where Danny and the asshole were sitting.

"You're late babe." Danny greeted him with a slightly relieved smile. Steve had not been expecting that. The simple statement of fact. Normally he would have had an earful by now. A mass rant about ridiculous tardy SEALs who wouldn't know time keeping if he was shot by a giant pocket watch. He found he missed it.

"Yeah, sorry about that. The Governor wanted some things done." Danny nodded grabbing his arm and pulling him into the booth beside him. He used his grip to then bring Steve's arm around his shoulders and he slipped his own around the SEALs waist. Danny had faces too damn it and this one clearly said to 'please go along with it you fucking moron.' Steve had to be impressed at Danny's uncanny ability to communicate swear words through his facial expression.

"Steve babe?" Danny plastered on his smile again. "This is Andy. Andy this is Steve." Steve held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you." Steve smiled biting down the urge to kick The Twat in the crotch and run. Andy nodded taking his hand in a limp, clammy and altogether atrocious handshake. Steve's father had always told him there was a lot you could tell about a man from his handshake and Steve could tell that he really, really hated this guy.

"So, Steve you work at the HPD too?" Andy sneered, sitting as straight as possible to raise himself above Steve so he was forced to look up slightly. Sadly the plan didn't work as the SEAL had a couple of inches on him. Steve opened his mouth to say no, actually and nor did Danny you smarmy bastard but Danny cut him off.

"Yes. Yeah he does. That's where we met actually." Danny smiled a little too cheerily and looked up at Steve with an adoring look in his eyes while linking their fingers together on the table. Steve looked down at the hands and back at Danny.

"Danny...sweetheart. Could I please have a quick word with you?"

"Of course babe, Andy, could you give us a minute?"

"Of course."

Steve dragged Danny out the booth using their linked hands, pulling a little harder than necessary. Danny knew he was in trouble when Steve folded his arms, swiped the side of his nose with a finger and fixed him to the spot with his best (and therefore pretty damn good) I-command-you-to-tell-me-what-I-want-to-know-before-I-make-you-soil-yourself face. Criminals tended to do both on a regular basis due to this stare. Danny hated the interrogation room, smelt like a zoo.

"I'm not scared of you Steve." Said man scowled and his faced swapped to his Gracie imitation sulky face.

"Danny. What is going on?" Danny looked at Steve, then glanced at the table where Andy was staring at him looking totally besotted.

"Ok. Steve. I'm gonna tell you but you have to promise not to freak out because I'm doing enough of that for the both of us and I really need you to be the big, bad, strong SEAL you are."

"Danny, what is it?" Steve's voice was eerily soft now. Like when he interviewed a victim.

"It's about Andy."

"Go figure."

"It's my time now Steve. Any way. His full name is Andrew Michael Jacob Kingsley. He's my ex boyfriend from back in Jersey." Steve gritted his teeth hard enough that there was an ominous creaking and he was in danger of straining his jaw muscles.

"He's your ex?" Danny nodded the affirmative.

"We started dating just as I started training at the Academy. I broke up with him after a year. He was a lot more into the relationship than I was and he had some problems letting go. He got a bit stalky. Nothing dangerous, he just used to sit outside my house in a car all night, waiting for me to go past or acknowledge him. Kept saying he'd do anything to win me back, that he'd wait for me."

There was a twinge in Steve's tooth and he was almost certain that he'd cracked a tooth. "Danny. Did you ever tell anyone?"

"Are you kidding me? I was a trainee cop. I could take care of myself. Anyway, he fizzled out and stopped completely when I started seeing Rachel. I hadn't seen him until tonight when I was waiting for you and he just walked in, I tried to lay low but he saw mw anyway and sat down and now, I'm stuck with him. Anyway. The point was that I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend. Just for tonight so he can get the idea and leave and I never see him again. Bingo, job done, home for tea."

"Danny, I don't-"

"Steven I am not asking you about this. Just think about it like an undercover mission but with fewer grenades." Steve looked shifty.

"Steve? Do you have grenades with you?"

"No but If you want I think there's some C4 in the...truck." Steve fizzled out realizing somewhat belatedly that that would not go down well. Danny's eyes practically bulged out of his head.

"That's it. That is it! I will pretend I didn't hear that if you do this for me. No rant, nothing. Please Steven. Please?" Steve let out a put upon sigh.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Fine." Danny gave him a wonky grin and Steve's heart did that stuttering thing again.

"Thanks Steve. Thank you." Steve answered by slinging his arm around Danny's shoulders and pulling him close, steering him back towards Andy.

**McDanno~McDanno~McDanno**

Steve was officially ready to shoot himself. Actually no. He was officially ready to shoot Andy right in his smug, pompous, disgustingly attractive face. They'd been here half an hour. Half an hour of bragging, sneering and painful attempts at winning Danny back. He also seemed completely unable to back off, apparently the man was stupid or really, really... No. The guy was definitely stupid. Steve couldn't take half an hour with him. How did Danny last a year?

"Steve Honey?" He cringed at the nickname "Could you get me another beer? Please?"

"Sure thing Danno." Steve stood awkwardly to slide out the small space but Danny wrapped his hand in Steve's collar and pulled him back down, practically into his lap, and fused their lips together in a kiss that, if Steve said so himself, was pretty damn convincing. Steve would not EVER admit that he whimpered a little as they pulled away. "I'll just go get that beer." And he would have. He would have truly left the table and gone to get more alcohol but then. Then Andy leaned across the table leering at Danny and Steve heard him. Actually listened to the prick say it, stage whispering deliberately.

"So Dan. You remember when we used to do that?" So he snapped, took two huge steps forward and gave a brief look to Danny.

"Please, Steve. You do what you wish." Steve grinned and grabbed a righteously nervous Andy, dragging him out the bar.

Ten minutes. Steve was back Andyless in ten minutes.

"He's gone?"

"He's gone." Steve grinned at him.

"Thank you Steve." Steve's grin got broader and he practically purred at the praise.

"What did you do with him? No, wait. I don't want to know. As long as you haven't killed him" Steve laughed "or I don't know, tied him up in the bed of your truck." Steve blanched.

"I've just got to..." He hooked a thumb over his shoulder and sprinted out the bar. Danny slammed his head on the table.

**A/N. Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this. If you did, please review. Thanks again. x**


	4. Tradition

**Five times it didn't count (and one time it did)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, just playing with CBS' toys because theirs are better than mine.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for sticking with this story and extra big thanks to everyone who has reviewed or favourite this story. You are wonderful, fabulous people. Massive credit for this chapter must go to **_.glee_** for giving me the idea in her review, major love to you! Anyway, onwards with the story.**

Part 4: Tradition

Danny panted hard, blood pounding in his ears as he stood staring down at the man whimpering on the floor at his feet.

"Dan? Danny?" Steve's voice finally sunk in and Danny found himself relaxing a little.

"Yeah. Yeah Steve, I'm over here." He called back, eyes never leaving the scum who was still writhing on the floor and clutching his face. He felt Steve's presence behind him and a large hand landed on his shoulder, warmth seeping through the material of his ruined shirt.

"You did it." Danny could hear the goofy smile in the words and couldn't help but answer with one of his own when he turned to look at Steve.

"Yeah, I did." His eyes latched on to Steve's and they just stood grinning at each other until Kono and Chin's worried voices effectively ruined the moment.

"Over here!" Steve yelled listening to the rest of his team start to make their way over. "Hey...ca-"

"Oh for the love of God Steven, just say it. I know for damn sure you want to." Danny rolled his eyes but found he was unable to work up the usual amount of exasperation, particularly now Steve was looking at him as though he had just given him the best present ever in the history of the world.

"Book 'em Danno." Danny could literally feel the smugness rolling off of Steve.

"Feeling better now?" Steve just nodded still smiling like the absurd, BAMF, SEAL, goof he was.

"You realise you're ridiculous don't you? You know that you are a ridiculous human being?" Steve's grin waned a little before transforming into full blown aneurism face, complete with pout which Danny absolutely refused to acknowledge was in the least bit cute. He forced the cuffs onto the guy's wrists a little tighter than necessary and dragged him onto his feet with more force than was strictly needed.

"What do you mean?" Steve sulked to Danny's retreating back "Danny? Danny!" He glared as he saw Danny's shoulders bobbing up and down giving away his otherwise silent laughter.

**~*~McDanno~*~**

"Steven J. McGarrett, stop hovering and get over here." Danny sighed as Steve ambled over looking supremely awkward.

"You ok?" Steve pointed a finger at the small dressing on Danny's forehead other one still firmly planted in his pocket. His pulse picked up at the fondness in Danny's eyes as he rolled them, sighing. He could have sworn it was going to explode out his chest as Danny's hand latched onto the bottom of his shirt pulling him down to sit next to him on the back of the ambulance.

"I, Steven, am fine. In fact I am better than fine. You know why? I am fantastic because we caught one of our biggest scumbags to date. We got him. We've chased this guy for three months. He threatened my Gracie. He took children and sold them overseas to other guy's who are as sick as he is. That guy is now rotting in jail forever. He's never getting out and we did that and not just this but you went the entire case without breaking any police brutality laws! So yes Steven. I am ok."

"Good to know." Steve shot him what he hoped was a winning smile. Truth was he was well aware he hadn't broken any rules. He'd been trying hard lately, for Danny's sake, not to do crazy things that made the Detective burst blood vessels while yelling at him for being a 'stupid fucking idiot with the self preservation instincts of a lemming'. "Hey, the others are coming to mine later for dinner, you in?"

"I'm there. I'll be over right after I go home to change my shirt."

"Great." Steve stood up to go "Bring beer."

"Beer? Yes sir." Steve snorted at the poor excuse for a salute Danny had going on and shook his head despairingly as he walked away.

"What? I'm sorry if my salutes aren't up to your ridiculous Army standards."

"Navy!" Steve yelled without bothering to turn around and look at the gleeful look now blooming over Danny's features.

**~*~McDanno~*~**

"Are you kidding me?" Danny's hand flapped in front of him forcing Steve to step back.

"No, no I think he's serious." Chin stated looking at Steve with his head cocked to one side with his 'I'm going to find out what you're up to any minute now' Face.

"Quit looking at me like that both of you. I don't even understand what you're so confused about!"

"Steven. I am confused as to why, rather than your usual approach of just burning a piece of meat like the cave man you are, you decided to make fondue. Not only did you make fondue but you used the proper little pot thing and we just want to know what brought this on because other than a small psychotic episode I'm not seeing it. Well?"

Steve rubbed his neck and looked at the floor shuffling his feet uncomfortably and Danny, Chin and Kono looked at each other nervously as they all knew that this meant that Steve was being forced to share some emotion and in this case it was probably to do with family and that meant they were all about to feel like assholes for bugging him about this.

"When I was a little kid my Mom used to make it to celebrate, on special occasions. We, Mar and I, both loved it and we would all sit and we'd be laughing and. Well, they're some of the happiest times I can remember ok? I... I guess I just wanted to continue the tradition with my new family, my Ohana. You know?"

"Yeah Steve, we know." Danny nodded resting a reassuring hand on Steve's back, feeling the relief radiating off him.

"So..." Kono spoke up first and damn did Danny love that woman "We eating?"

"Sure." Steve was grinning again "Come out onto the Lanai." He led the way and the rest of the team followed.

**~*~McDanno~*~**

"OOOOOO!" Chin and Kono grinned at each other.

"What? Good ooo or bad ooo?" Danny looked rightfully nervous chancing a glance in Steve's direction to see he looked just as confused as Danny felt.

"You dropped the bread in." Kono said as if that explained absolutely everything "That means you have to kiss the person on the left." she rolled her eyes as Danny continued to stare at her blankly. In the end it was Chin who took pity on him.

"It's the rules brah. You drop the food in; you kiss the person on the left. It's just what you do." Danny dared a look in Steve's direction and was surprised to see the SEAL grinning at him.

"No. No way. No I am not kissing that lunatic again."

"Again?" If Chin's eyebrow was any higher up it would be well into his hairline.

"But, well...I...That is not the point. Of course that is what you pick up on. That was not the point I was making, that is the problem with you guys, you have no focus. I try to make a point you just pick out random words, you have got to learn to listen to people's whole sentences, not just the random bits you want to listen too. Anyway, the point stands, I'm not kissing that psychotic ninja."

"Why not Danno?" Steve had gone all puppy dog on him again and his eyes had gone all big and watery.

"Wh- Why not? I'll tell you why Steven, because I said so, that's why!" Steve just pouted at him. "Oh for God's sake you are a grown man Steven, you should not, under any circumstances, be pouting. Do you think the criminals would still pee their pants at your pissed face if they knew you regularly pouted like my eight yea- mmpf" He was cut off by Steve grabbing the end of his tie and reeling him in close enough that he could smash their lips together.

"Was that so hard Danno? Was it?"

"What the hell is wrong with you, you freaking Neanderthal animal, you nearly strangled me!"

"That there was actually an excellent demonstration of one of the many ways in which your tie is dangerous and why you should stop wearing them."

The two continued to argue amongst themselves as Kono and Chin simply high fived and took long pulls on their beers settling in to watch the two clueless idiots in front of them.

**A/N. Yay! Another chapter done, two more to go. Hope this was up to standard! Please review! Until next time, Doctorsheriff xx**


	5. New Year

**Five times it didn't count (and one time it did)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, just playing with CBS' toys because theirs are better than mine.**

**A/N: Again sorry for the wait. This new chapter is inspired by an episode of Friends because, seriously, that show is legendary.**

Part 5: New Year

"Guys?" Steve sounded really upset "I've got some bad news."

"Is Mary ok?"

"Is it Wo Fat?"

"What the fuck did you blow up this time Steven?" Danny rolled his eyes and glared at him.

"Nothing Danny. I didn't blow up anything, I swear."

"Pfft. I'll believe that when I don't see the burning embers of some poor, defenceless building or car or mobster. Do you have any idea how hard it is to wash ash out of a silk tie? Do you Steve? 9 times out of 10 I have to just throw it away."

"You really expect that to be the point that makes me step back and say 'you know what? C4 is dangerous and so are grenades and their use should not be necessary in our line of work.' the fact that you have to throw away your ties?"

"Boss!" Kono stepped in before this argument devolved into pushing each other down and pulling each other's pigtails; Chin shot her a look of relief. "What was the bad news you wanted to tell us?"

"Bad news? Oh, right. That bad news. The governor has said that we must attend the HPD's New Years Eve party this year. Said something about improving the 'currently slightly hostile' relationship between HPD and Five-0." He paused, waiting for the outcry he was sure would come. What he got instead was a piercing shriek from Kono before the sound of hands slapping as she high fived Danny.

"What?" Steve looked between the two of them, then at a grinning Chin, then back at Danny and Kono.

"Steven. Only you could make this big a deal about a party."

"But Danno." Steve honest to god whined "It's... it's a masked _ball" _Steve wrinkled his nose, practically choking out the least word.

"You do realize that if the wind changes your face is gonna stick like that don't you Super SEAL? Anyway, some of us are adult and civilised enough to enjoy something as mundane and elegant as a masked ball. Or is the problem that you don't dance?"

"I'll have you know I dance f-"

"Steve I beg that you don't finish that sentence. I have seen you dance, remember? We went out clubbing remember – not through choice, for a case-" he adds for Chin and Kono's benefit "and even your obscenely pretty face couldn't stop women leaving almost as soon as they saw the spastic twitching that you called dance."

"Obscenely pretty? Also, like you could do any better."

"One: Shut up and Two: I'll have you know that I am an excellent dancer. I dance ballroom – not a word Steve, in Jersey I went undercover on a case at a dance academy, yeah laugh it up – and I can dance in a club like a pro, though that has more to do with growing up in Jersey. That's not important anyway, what's important is that you realize you are being ridiculous."

"You're ridiculous." Steve mumbled under his breath. When he heard Kono's snort as Danny caught her eye he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

**~McDanno~**

"Hey guys? I was wondering, are any of you going on your own to the New Year thing?"

"I've got a date." Kono was grinning "I asked Ben so we're going together."

"Chin?"

"Actually, Malia and I are going together." Chin shot Kono a look at her sigh/eye roll combo.

"I'm on my own." Jenna chimed in

"Good to know. Danny?" Steve tried for nonchalant but judging from the look of fond exasperation on the faces of the cousins and even Jenna he had apparently been unsuccessful. Danny seemed to be oblivious.

"Actually I have a date."

"What?" The entire rest of the team chorused

"What? I can't have a date? I'll have you know I am a great catch. I am intelligent, I am relatively attractive" Steve had to bite his lip to stop himself jumping in and correcting that ridiculous understatement "and I am not a rule breaking Neanderthal animal who has no sense of self preservation, or the preservation of his partner for that matter. So when a funny, attractive, emotionally available guy asks me to go to this thing with him then yeah, I'm going to say yes and I'm going to expect my team to be less surprised over the fact someone may want to spend time with me without being paid to do so."

"Hey! I like to spend time with you without being paid to!" Steve's eyes went wide as he realised the implications of what he'd just blurted. He could feel everyone's eyes burning into him and He flinched as Danny's mouth opened to say something.

Steve must have done something wonderful in a past life because it was at that point his phone rang. "Yes Governor...Of course..." he walked out of the room without looking back.

**~McDanno~**

He was miserable, only way to describe it. He was stuck, sitting in a tux, in a mask covering half his face- which hey, it's Hawaii and wearing a mask is making his face feel like it's melting – being forced to watch people who don't like him dance. So no. Not his idea of fun.

Just at the very moment that he is thinking that the evening couldn't possibly get any worse Danny walks in. More specifically Danny walks in looking devastating in a simple black suit and matt black mask covering his eyes making their vibrant blue iris' stand out even more than usual. Even worse? He'd walked in looking like that while by his side a guy, who while handsome enough couldn't hold a candle to Danny, had his arm wound around the slightly shorter man's waist.

Steve just knew that his dentist was going to tear him a new one for the way his teeth creaked as he clenched his jaw. He headed for the outside door which, sadly, meant having to try and sneak past Danny and his... date. 'Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me' was the mantra he replayed in his head but apparently someone up there hated him. That or he was less sneaky SEAL than he thought but that couldn't possibly be true, whatever it was it didn't matter. What mattered was that Danny's asshole of a potential boyfriend spotted him and he winced as he heard the words "Hey, Dan? Isn't that McGarrett?" who is that guy anyway? Dan? What is that? Only he has a nickname for Danny. What a prick.

"Hey Steve? STEVE!" busted.

"Danny? Sorry, didn't see you there." That was possibly the worst lie in the history of lying. How could he not see him there, looking all gorgeous and smouldering and what not.

"Yeah" Danny looked sceptical "Anyway, Steve? This is Sam, he works over at HPD. Sam, this is my partner Steve."

"It's great to meet you." Steve sighed but took the proffered hand, who did this guy think he was?

"Yeah, good to meet you too."

"Manners Steven. Really." Danny turned to Sam "I'm sorry about him. I think he was raised by Gorillas, kinda like Tarzan, except Tarzan didn't keep grenades in people's glove boxes!" his voice raised during the sentence to ensure that by the end Steve knew it was aimed at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am sorry about that?"

"Until I am sure that you are never again going to endanger the life of my daughter."

"Danny you know that I love Grace and I would never knowingly do anything to hurt her."

"Aw shucks you getting all mushy on me Army boy?"

"It was the Navy Danny..."

Like that they were off. Steve unable to wipe the smug smirk completely off his face as he saw the face of Danny's date droop as the banter continued and he was so far involved in his and Danny's argument that even he didn't notice Sam slope off after a good half hour.

**~McDanno~**

"Hey Steve? Have you seen Sam?"

"Me? Why would I have seen him, I've been talking to you since you arrived."

"Oh." A look of comprehension dawned on his face "Shit. Hey Kono?" he grabbed her arm as she came towards them "Have you seen Sam?"

"Yeah Danny, about that..."

"What?"

"I'm almost certain I just saw him sucking face with one of the Governor's security guards, you know, the really tall one."

"Mark? Damn, he can actually kiss." The heads of Danny and Kono swivelled to stare at Steve, as did the heads of several other people in the close vicinity. "I would assume, not that I would know." Steve tried to look away from the judgemental eyes.

"Anyway. Do you want me to kick his ass Other Boss?"

"No, don't worry Kono. I guess I wasn't exactly the most attentive date today," He scrubbed a hand down his face wearily knocking his mask slightly askew "if you want to kick McGarrett's ass though I wouldn't be completely opposed to the idea." Kono grinned but shook her head, the silver feathers on her mask wobbling from side to side as she did.

"Sorry, no can do. He's got the power to fire me and I don't shit where I eat."

"Ah well. Can't blame a man for trying." Danny was finding it more and more difficult to hide his grin at the case of full blown aneurism face Steve was now sporting, clear as day even though half his face was covered.

"Danno, I'm standing right here."

"So?"

"So I can hear you!" And like that the two were off again. Chin who had just walked up turned on his heel and pulled Malia away to the dance floor with him, they'd just gotten back together and he wasn't willing to subject her to those two just yet.

**~McDanno~**

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... Happy New Year!" the team all grinned at each other going in for a quick group hug before separating for New Year kisses.

Steve looked around and apart from Chin who was sucking face with Malia none of them had anyone.

"Right, I don't know about you but I want to be kissed this year. Kono?"

"Sorry Boss man but I wouldn't want to give you my cold."

"But you don't have a-" Ben started but he was cut off by Kono's frankly pitiful attempt at a fake cough.

"Jenna?"

"Sorry Steve, tooth ache. Can't."

"Oh come on!" Steve resorted to moaning "Somebody kiss me! Seriously, somebod- mphf" whatever he was going to say was lost as Danny grabbed his collar in a fist and yanked him down into a spectacular kiss. His lips were soft but firm and Steve was almost certain he wasn't imagining the swipe of a tongue across the seam of his lips. If it lasted a little (a lot) longer than it should have or if either of them made a small protesting noise when it ended (Not just Steve), well, no one was saying anything. They stared at each other for a moment once the kiss ended, neither of them willing to be the first one to break eye contact, meaning they missed the fist-bump Kono and Jenna shared as they walked toward the dance floor.

**A/N: Ok, not sure that this is at all my best work but, never the less, I have posted it. I again apologise for the long wait and hope this was worth it! Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Thanks, Doctorsheriff x**


	6. Finally

**Five times it didn't count (and one time it did)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, just playing with CBS' toys because theirs are better than mine.**

**A/N: So, we have reached the end of the road. Will Steve and Danno finally get their act together?**

Part 6: Finally

Steve had never felt this stressed, this worked up. The forensics guy who'd processed the scene had said 1 cm. One cm to the left and it would have been Danny's head that that bullet had bored into rather than the crate of coconuts he'd been using for cover – Steve would never admit it but he was starting to see Danny may be right about the fruit on this island, there is a good chance it's trying to kill him what with this and that pineapple incident which neither of them are ever to speak of again– Steve had seen the damn bullet in slow motion. From his angle looking at Danny, for one moment, he had thought he'd been hit and for a minute he had gone into that dead place deep inside him. The one he thought he had closed off after he'd left the SEALs, after he'd joined the reserves. The one where he was just going through the motions didn't feel anything and just took care of business. The one he'd had to use on long missions with kids being killed and his friends dying, back when he'd had nothing or no one to live for. Before he'd met Danny.

It wasn't until after he'd taken out the three crazy terrorists and seen that, hey, Danno was ok, he was alive, no hole in the head that he really felt anything, and boy did he feel it. It suddenly hit him like a fucking mack truck how close to losing him he'd been. He'd staggered under the force of it, swaying violently forcing Danny to sling an arm around his waist to hold him up. A strong arm supporting him, taking his weight, grounding him. He'd brushed him off at the time. Shooing Danny and telling him to stop being such a mother hen. That he was **fine **but no way had Danny believed that, he'd just given him this_ look_ that said he needed to _talk_ about his emotions. Like Steve had ever been able to do that.

Chin and Kono knew, he was sure of that. He saw the look they gave each other as he told Danny to go home, hug Grace, he'd had a close call. Danny had jumped at the chance, an early day with full pay and an excuse to see Grace, nothing would've stopped him. He hadn't missed the look Chin and Kono had given each other as he left the room. The one he'd always ignored before that clearly said '_How have Danny and the Boss not gotten together yet? They are so made for each other!_' and that drives him absolutely crazy because it makes him wonder why haven't they got together? Is it because Danny is waiting for him to make the first move, does Danny think he doesn't want this or is he reading this totally wrong? Does Danny not want him at all?

He is snapped out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing in his pocket he looked at the screen and hey, that's weird, why is Danny's daughter calling him?:

"Hey Gracie, how can I help sweetie?"

"_Hey Uncle Steve! Danno came over earlier cause he said some bad guys nearly hurt him and he seemed sad and I don't like when he's sad and he's never sad when you are there so I thought maybe you could go over to Danno's house to cheer him up. When I'm sad it always helps when Danno is there because he loves me and you love Danno so I just know he'd feel better if you were there so please can you go over there? Please Uncle Steve? Please? "_

"Woah, woah, slow down kiddo. What?"

"_The bad guys today nearly hurt Danno but he's all alone because Mom said I couldn't stay at Danno's today so you should go over there because you love him and you are his best friend and he will be happy if you are there."_

Steve floundered for a moment "But Gracie, I'm at work, I can't just leave in the middle of the day!"

"_But Uncle Steve! __**You**__ are the boss so __**you**__ can leave and Danno needs you because you love him and he loves you so you __**have **__to go see him."_

"But I w – wait what? Did you just say Danno loves me?"

"_Well duh. Danno's right Uncle Steve, you really are dense sometimes. You gonna go see Danno then?"_

"I'm on my way over there right now."

"_Woohoo!" _Steve held the phone away from his ear for a moment.

"Hey Gracie? Thanks, next time I see you we are going to Kamekona's for the biggest shave ice ever."

"_Love you Uncle Steve."_

"You too Kiddo." The line went dead and Steve stood staring at his phone for a minute before shaking himself out of it.

"Chin, Kono, I'm going out, take the rest of the day." He didn't think he imagined the knowing look they shared as he strode past them and he was sure he didn't make up the shout of "Go get him Boss!" That followed him out the door.

**~McDanno~**

Ok. So on the drive over Steve had prepared himself for all kinds of outcomes be they good or bad. He was sure he was ready for anything that may be thrown his way (Although he was kind of hoping Danny himself would be the only thing thrown at him) but what he hadn't planned for was walking into Danny's house – if Danny could just waltz into his house without knocking then he was entitled to just enter Danny's shitty little apartment without asking too – only to find the man in question...no words. There were no words for this.

Danny had the radio turned up full and was – he was fucking wiggling his hips is what he was doing – dancing around his kitchen to – Steve had never been happier – Sexy Eyes. Of all the fucking songs in the world! The detective's eyes were shut as he pranced around and damn it if he wasn't singing along too – hates this song Steve's ass.

As he executed a particularly difficult spin Danny's foot slipped and as he tried to balance himself and his eyes shot open meaning he caught sight of Steve standing in his doorway for the first time.

"Shit Steve! I know that you are a freaking ninja but do not sneak up on people in their kitchens, it's just not right. Don't you g-" Steve just wasn't listening because Danny was standing in front of him in an old, soft, worn cotton t-shirt all stretched out of shape from wear and jeans with holes in and he was out of breath and he had a red flush spreading across his cheeks and the top of his nose which was all freckled from the Hawaiian sun and then he was grabbing a handful of the blue t-shirt that was just as soft as it looked and he was reeling Danny in and he was burying his face in Danny's neck and just breathing him in because damn it Danny nearly died today and he was trying not to cry - although he'd never tell Danny that – and Danny was holding him right back, just as desperately and squeezing him close as though he needed this like Steve did and it was just – hell it was perfect.

"Steven? Hey Steve?" Danny pulled away a little to bring up one hand so he could cup Steve's cheek in a big palm. "What brought this on?"

"You're just. Damn it Danny you're so fucking **alive** you know?"

"Yeah Steve, I'd noticed." Steve huffed out a laugh at Danny's eye roll.

"Hey Steve?"

"Yeah Danno?"

"Is Grace here?"

"Uh, no..."

"Are there criminals nearby?"

"Not that I know of."

"Is my stalker here, is there fondue or is it New Year?"

"No, no and no. Danny where are you going with this?"

"Is there anything that means if I were to do this?" Danny slid his hand down to the nape of Steve's neck and pull his head down so that their lips could meet in what Steve was sure was the most perfect wonderful kiss ever. "Is there anything that means that that didn't count this time?"

Steve grinned hard enough that his cheeks physically hurt "Absolutely nothing at all Danno. That was the best sixth kiss ever, hands down."

Danny grumbles and smacks Steve up the back of the head but still mumbles "Good. Then get back down here. We have some time to make up for." So Steve considers it an absolute win.

Danny smiles up at Steve's big dumb grin and decides he knows a good way to get rid of that ridiculous goofy, happy smile and pulls Steve down for another kiss – if one or both of them starts humming Sexy Eyes in the office tomorrow well then that is just their business.

If Danny later high fived Grace and thanked her for hitting Steve with a clue-by-four then that was just between him and his daughter.

**A/N. YAY! They're together! I realize this has been a long time coming but I kept coming up with different ideas and none of them felt right. Any how it is posted now so please review and tell me what you thought. xx**


End file.
